Welcome Home
by emoney09
Summary: Elsa is trying to get home from her business trip but nothing goes her way. But maybe Anna can fix that. Elsanna One shot modern AU.


Elsa was so tired. She was on her way home from her business trip in Norway. The meeting went fine, that's not what put her in this state of exhaustion. It wasn't even the 13 hour flight that she now has to endure. It was the hassle of getting on to the flight. It started off as any other business trip. When she arrived in Norway she called Anna to let her know she made it safely. After checking in to her hotel and unpacking the few belongings she brought with her, she rushed to the board room her meeting was in, suffered through the long tedious meeting, after which she went to her hotel and promptly passed out on her bed. When she woke up the next day, that's when the trouble started. She realized that she couldn't find her wedding ring. She had it when she got off her flight and all through her meeting, which means that the only time unaccounted for was her walk back to the hotel. "Oh shit!" Elsa cursed, "Anna is going to kill me! What in the world happened to my wedding ring?!" Elsa tore the room apart looking for her ring. Finally, after ten frantic minutes of searching, she found the ring next to the sink. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, do you know how worried I was" _Why am I so weird? Who in the world lectures an inanimate object? Especially their wedding ring._ After her quick self-chastisement she proceeded to get ready for her flight in a few hours. When she was finished she went to check out of the hotel. After hailing a taxi and telling the driver the airport her flight would be at she called Anna.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey babe I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for my f…WHAT THE HELL?!" The taxi was slammed forward and Elsa hit her head on the head rest in front of her.

Anna, suddenly awaken from her stupor, asked "Elsa are you ok?!"

"Y…Yeah I think someone just hit our taxi. Let me call you back later Ok?"

"Ok Elsa, be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, see you tonight."

She hung up and got out of the taxi. A car slammed into the back of the taxi and ruined both vehicles bumpers.

"If it's not one thing it's another" Elsa mumbled to herself. She walked over to the taxi driver. "How long is this going to take because I have a flight I need to catch?"

"If I'm going to be honest m'am, find another taxi."

Elsa groaned, and went to grab her bag, and went to hail another taxi.

"Whoa, whoa you haven't paid lady."

"Are you kidding me?! You got in an accident; I am not giving you a dime."

"Oh really? Well when the cops get here I'll just let them know that."

"Fine, fine whatever" Elsa pulled out her wallet and slammed the cash in the drivers hand.

"Thank you very much, but I didn't ask for the attitude you can keep that one."

"It's on the house", Elsa answered while giving a one finger salute. She went back to finding another taxi. When she finally found one she hopped in the back seat told the driver the airport and called her wife again.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice again answered the phone.

"Did you go back to sleep?" Elsa inquired.

"No…no, I've been up for hours", seconds later Anna began snoring.

"Ummm babe?" But Anna seemed to have been given a poison apple, because nothing Elsa tried could wake her up. "Well I'll just see you when I get back." She hung up the phone.

When she got to the airport she paid the driver and got out the cab. There was a bit of a line at the ticket counter, so twenty minutes after arriving she was finally checking in.

"Hi", the standard overly friendly counter person said.

"Hi yourself" Elsa said while putting her bag on the scale. The counter person must have taken this as a sign, because she stopped trying to make small talk with Elsa. After checking in she went to her concord and waited for the plane to arrive. She waited for ten minutes, which turned into twenty, then thirty. When she had been waiting for almost an hour she found the nearest worker to release her rage out on.

"Excuse me" she said.

The unfortunate recipient of Elsa's anger asked, "Do you need help m'am?"

"Ummm…yeah I do. Where in the world is this stupid plane I've been waiting for almost an hour and it was supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago."

The attendee asked to see her ticket. "Oh you're in the wrong concord m'am. This is concord AB you need to be at concord A."

The color drained from Elsa's face, as she snatched the ticket and started sprinting to the correct area. It was fruitless effort however. When she arrived and asked the attendee if her plane had already left the attendee told her that she had just missed it.

"Great, just great what else can go wrong?" She called Anna as she walked to the ticket counter to try to get her flight changed. Anna never picked up though. _That's strange even when she's in a deep sleep she always answers my calls. I hope she's ok._ Elsa settled to leave a message to her wife and deal with the situation at hand. Luckily for Elsa there was a flight that was leaving the same day a few hours later.

Elsa again tried calling her wife to update her on the details of her knew flight. This time Anna answered immediately. "Hello the love of my life!" the cheerful redhead shouted.

"Whoa easy on the yelling you're going to bust my eardrums", Elsa chuckled. "But hi to you to babe. Hey so I've had a little issue with my flight and I won't be able home for a couple more hours."

"Oh…", came a disappointed response, "well that's okay I need some more time to get ready anyway. Have a safe flight!"

"Wait, get what ready?", but the redhead already hung up.

 _What is she doing_? Elsa thought to herself. Elsa started playing angry birds on her iphone to pass the time. At last boarding was called and Elsa could sit and endure this final part of her journey knowing that she has her beautiful wife waiting for her at home. Finally, the seemingly impossibly long flight was finally reaching its end. When she finally got off the plane there waiting with a sign like all the other taxi drivers was her Anna. Elsa sprinted to the beautiful woman and threw herself at the redhead.

"Babe! You have no idea how much I've missed you, this has been the longest 24 hours of my entire life." The platinum blonde said as she sagged with relief

"But your home now and you have a nice surprise waiting for you." Anna answered, as she reached for her wife's hand.

"Oh what's my surprise" Elsa demanded, but the redhead wouldn't budge. So instead the blonde pondered what her wife meant as they went to go pick up her bag.

On the drive back, Elsa recounted her day to Anna.

"That sounds awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that", Anna sympathized.

"It's ok I'm just happy to sleep in my own bed next to my beautiful wife", Elsa replied.

Anna snickered at her wife, and despite Elsa's protest wouldn't explain why until she finally gave up asking.

When they made it home Elsa opened the door and froze. Candles were lit everywhere, casting their glow throughout the house. Strewn all over the floor in the general direction of their bedroom were rose petals.

"Wh…How..?" Elsa stammered.

Anna came up behind her wrapped her arms around the platinum blonde's waist and whispered in her ear, "Welcome home".


End file.
